Current communication techniques and associated air interfaces for wireless communication networks achieve limited capacity, access performance, and throughput. The existing specification of IEEE 802.16e has deficiencies in power balanced space time codes for odd number of transmit antennas.
Furthermore the existing specification of IEEE 802.16e has deficiencies in being able to support users on different layers with sufficient redundancy.